


Unearthed

by thebadones



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadones/pseuds/thebadones
Summary: It's been a few years since Gon lost his nen. In that time, he's been working with Kite and the other Chimera Ants on researching rare and endangered animals like the illusive Jelly Pika. That's how Gon finds himself in the snow covered mountains all alone. He's mapping tunnels and the need to finally see one of these rare beasts pushes him to stay out just a little longer. Just one more tunnel. It couldn't hurt right? For the first time he hears something moving on the other side of darkness, but it's the last thing he would have ever expected.What has he unearthed?
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Kudos: 34





	Unearthed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was commissioned by fan who wishes to remain anonymous. <3 <3 <3

It had been a long day, but being deep in the wilderness felt like home to Gon. The mountains this time of year were pure bliss; a winter wonderland of snow covered pine, the cold stinging his cheeks and his nose filled with the bitter yet sappy scent of evergreens. The damp in his bones and the burning almost numb sensation on the tip of his nose had him ready to be back at he campsite, but Gon could do one more tunnel right? Just one more and he would go back. 

Gon was working with Kite and the gang who were researching the Jelly Pika. They were an abnormally large burrowing animal that also utilized large underwater caverns. Right now, they just wanted to map the tunnel systems they made which branched out from a central cave system they used as a base. So, Gon was wearing a device that would geo map the tunnels. He didn’t really understand the technology, but he didn’t need to. All he needed to do was find the entrances where they opened up on the surface and follow them underground until he hit water. It was tedious at times, but there was the possibility of great reward.

_Just one more~_

Gon hoped he would finally get to see a Jelly Pika this time, though he wasn’t sure what he’d do if he climbed in a tunnel only to find big eyes staring back. Adrenaline cut through the tiredness as he spotted the tell tale signs of another entrance. With his toe, he nudged the brush being used as camouflage and heard movement on the other side. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._ Energy surged from the cold depths of his bones. He was so ready to finally see one. The Jelly Pika had iridescent white fur and glowing eyes and to really see it in all its glory would be to see it in as much darkness as possible. Though, too much, and the fur would have no light to reflect. So, really this was a really great chance to see it. Gon quieted himself so his pounding heart wouldn’t give himself away as he found a small opening in the brush and looked inside. It was dark, but the brush didn’t block out all the light the snow emitted. Little rays of light crisscrossed all along the tunnel entrance, but still it was hard to make anything out. It looked empty as far as he could tell. 

“Darn it.” 

Gold flickered to life in the distance where the light didn’t reach and, just as Gon had noticed it, the glowing light was on top of him. It was so fast, a flash, less, and Gon tried to move back but the moment seemed to move in slow motion. His mind was still stuck on the golden light, the word “eyes” just forming as he was leaning back and a hand burst through the brush towards him. It looked animalistic, but Gon didn’t have enough time to be afraid as the claws dug into his sweater. Then time seemed to scramble forward as he did, but to no avail and Gon was pulled through the brush, into the darkness and _it’s_ embrace.

The darkness sighed and… it sounded strangely familiar. Gon had been so stunned he hadn’t fought the arms that wrapped around him. Something about that voice, his brain rushing to come to terms with what his instinct had already figured out, made him push against the body so he could see exactly what, or who, was holding him. The arms let go and Gon crashed down to the ground and looked up at… Hisoka? Gon blinked and looked over the man from head to toe because this was so bizarre. It had to be a dream, he thought, as he looked over one of those magician’s outfits in crimson and pine green with pink accents, curly toed boots, and those ever constant pale harem pants, but now added on top was a dark blue coat that seemed made to match. The nostalgia of days that seemed _so_ long ago washed over him and it fed his excitement. Gon was thrumming with it at the sight of that hungry smile, the signature star and tear painted on Hisoka’s cheeks, and the air caught in Gon's throat as he met those golden eyes. 

_Hisoka~_

Hisoka’s face shifted into one of pleasure as he looked down at Gon and sighed. Time finally seemed to catch up and Gon’s mind fell over itself, racing to catch back up, slowly the garbled thoughts beginning to make sense. Suddenly, he had a million questions and only the stupidest one came spilling from his lips first. Even he had the sense to be embarrassed about it.

“Hisoka?” 

Gon clamored to say something else as he moved to stand up. Hisoka offered a hand, surprising Gon a little, making him stutter a bit. 

“His- Wh-what are you doing here?””

Gon laughed a little, still a bit embarrassed and not really knowing why. Hisoka wasn’t paying attention to Gon’s face anyway. No, they were roaming his body as he helped Gon to his feet. The cringe was real. 

“Hisoka!” 

That got Hisoka’s attention, or his eye contact anyway. While his arched eyebrow asked a silent question, a whole different shadowy look of desire painted the rest of his face. It didn’t last long as the air moved in a strange way on the other side of the even more strangely intact brush that Gon had been pulled through. That sound seemed almost like sniffing. They both looked toward the brush and now heard the soft crunching of snow. The sniffing, it was definitely sniffing, got closer and you could tell that the nose making that sound must have been huge. Excitement bubbled up in Gon again and he put up a finger to shush Hisoka, not that he had said anything. They both were dead silent, stance relaxed and ready to move. Gon tugged at Hisoka’s coat, a silent request that they both move off to the side. Hisoka glanced over and followed Gon to the tunnel wall. The silence was heavy, eyes never wandering from the brush, and then his breath caught as the few streams of light began to disappear. Something big was approaching the tunnel entrance and the sniffing intensified. Then, the slightest movement beside him broke Gon’s attention and he turned to find Hisoka with his claws out. 

“Don’t!”

And Gon knew it wasn’t the smartest decision in the moment, but it was the only thing he had thought of that would keep Hisoka from killing the Jelly Pika. However, Gon had just expected the animal to run away at the sign of an intruder. After the breadth of surprise, the ground shook instead. The sound of clawing was deafening and Gon felt an arm wrap around him as he heard the ground all around them caving in. 

The world went black and he was being swept away. A strange weight of something wet and cold covered him, snow? Was it snow? It was hard to think with that noise filling his ears, his brain, making him want to cringe for the second time in mere minutes. The moving stopped then and the sound slowly began to fade, the clawing now gone, leaving the sound of rock and earth skittering to find a comfortable seat. Hisoka, who Gon assumed had been the one to carry him away to safety, now set him down. Gon pulled around his backpack and fumbled for his flashlight. It flickered to life and it’s brightness cut through the darkness like a knife. The sudden illumination felt almost the same on his eyes and Gon blinked until they adjusted. He aimed the flashlight at the ceiling and used the ambient light to look around. Hisoka was standing next to him looking in the direction of the cave-in. Gon looked back and, yeah, a massive pile of rubble and snow now blocked the entrance. 

_Great._

Gon shivered and then remembered he felt wet. He looked down and saw his jacket and sweater covered in snow. The moisture was quickly soaking through the wool of his sweater. He had to get it off. He peeled off the layers until there was just his undershirt left. Gon felt the weight of Hisoka's gaze and side eyed him, both confirming it was the magician’s stare he had felt and warning him at the same time. Luckily, Gon's jacket was weatherproof and in no time it was both clean and dry. However the sweater was another story. He brushed off the snow but had to stow the sweater away via a dry bag in his backpack. Gon was more likely to catch a cold wearing it than not, though, just barely. It was cold underground. The only good thing was that they were at least out of the elements. It was dry and the wind wouldn’t cut through them here. Still… they weren’t in a good situation. Gon put the jacket and backpack on before turning to Hisoka, whose eyes he had never felt leave him. Hisoka seemed calm, but as Gon looked him over, he found blood on the magician’s left hand. 

Gon looked back up to Hisoka, a little worried now, and pointed to the hand. “What happened?”

Hisoka followed Gon’s gaze before looking back to Gon with a shrug. “It’s not my blood, I don’t think.” Hisoka chuckled lightly, covering his mouth with his right hand. “I did however hurt that wrist.”

Hisoka’s eyes were serious, hard, unlike the nonchalance painted across his face. It was eerie, but that was Hisoka for you. 

Gon sighed. “So, does that mean you can’t dig or punch us out?”

He already thought he knew the answer, or at least the answer Hisoka would give him. 

Hisoka shook his head. “I’m afraid not, but…” He propped a hand on his waist and smiled. “That’s not the entrance I used anyway. Though, you may not like the alternative. It might require spilling a bit of blood which you seem to want to avoid.”

Gon groaned and tried to think through their options. There weren’t many. He didn’t know which way Hisoka had come in, but as far as Gon knew about the Jelly Pika, their tunnels didn’t have multiple exits. They had deadends that branched out from the main tunnel which were used to store food, but that was it. They went from the surface to the cave, though sometimes they curved and dipped making the journey longer than necessary. Had Hisoka crossed the cave from one tunnel to another? That seemed unlikely but… Gon looked back to Hisoka, who grinned in an attempt to seem friendly, and then to the bloody left hand. Well, it was certainly possible Hisoka had made the journey and the blood seemed to support it. However, as Hisoka said, it might lead to having to kill one of the Jelly Pika in self defense. Besides that, the only other option was to wait and hope Kite dug them out. They would realize Gon hadn’t come back and the GPS would show them that his location hadn’t changed over a long period of time. But, likely they wouldn’t come until the morning. 

“Hisoka,” the man in question looked at him curiously, “we can wait here until the morning for Kite-san and the group to come dig us out or we can try your route, but I’m definitely against killing any of the beasts.”

It was so difficult for Hisoka to keep a straight face. He even turned away with a musical hum to pretend like he had to think about the answer. It had been years since Hisoka had seen Gon and now they were trapped until morning in a tunnel, underground, in winter. A minute ago, Hisoka would have chosen the more dangerous route to see this new, quite changed, Gon in action. Was he still without nen? Surely, even so, he was likely stronger than when they first fought. Hisoka was so curious, but… he had just told Gon the route he had taken involved blood which meant their options, under Gon’s restrictions, were wait here or wait here. Adventure boy wonder Gon wanted to skip the adventure and, instead, wait here. All night. With him. _Mmmm~_ What in the world was Gon thinking?


End file.
